Mirror
by Nao Vi Rize
Summary: Naruto mati dibunuh, Kyuubi pun mengorbankan nyawanya, Sesuatu pun terjadi. Disisi lain tiga orang musuh lama kembali, Female Naruto, RTN, Bad Sumary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Genderbend, Female Naruto, Typo, RTNObito, RTNMadara, RTNNaruto/Menma, RTNSasuke, RTNHinata, I sekai**

" **Bold" nonhuman, biiju**

 **A/n:**

 _ **Kyūketsuki : Vampire**_

 *****mulai*****

Sakura terus berusaha melakukan CPR pada Naruto. Sayangnya berkali-kali ia menghentakan jantung Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Berkali-kali ia memberi pernafasan dengan mulutnya. Berkali-kali ia menyalurkan _chakra_ nya pada Naruto. Tetap saja Nanadaime tak kunjung membuka matanya. Air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak Sakura menghentikan perbuatan _kunoichi_ medis itu. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke, seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Sasuke.

"Sakura _baa-san_ , kenapa berhenti?" tanya Boruto yang turut ikut dalam misi penyelamatan ayahnya, bersama dengan kedua temannya Mitsuki dan Sarada. Sakura pun berhenti menangis dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Sarada yang juga ikutan menangis dalam pelukan Mitsuki turut berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Boruto. Begitu pula dengan Mitsuki dan Sasuke yang tidak ikut menangis, hanya marah dalam hati, karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto, menoleh ke arah Boruto.

Semua mata tertuju pada anak sulung Naruto.

"Jika kau berhenti, _Tou-san_ akan mati," jelas Boruto.

"Boruto, Naruto..." Sakura tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya. Lidahnya kelu ketika ingin bicara jujur. Pada akhirnya ia kembali menitikan air mata dan menutupi wajahnya yang kembali menangis, dengan kedua tangannya.

"Boruto, Naruto sudah tiada..." akhirnya Sasuke yang menjelaskan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Karena ia paham Sakura tak sanggup berkata. Namun harus ada yang menjelaskan kondisi Naruto saat ini.

"Apa? _Sensei_ jangan bercanda! _Tou-san_ masih hidup!" ungkap Boruto tak terima dengan jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam gurunya sendiri. Marah karena gurunya telah berkata seenaknya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Boruto. Naruto sudah tiada. Saat kita sampai, Kyuubi telah terpisah dari raganya. Jantung Naruto sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Ia sudah tidak bernafas dan nadinya tidak ada. Sejujurnya yang dilakukan Sakura tadi adalah hal yang sia-sia. Karena Sakura harusnya tahu, jika _jinchuuriki_ terlepas dari wadahnya maka ia akan tewas..." terang Sasuke.

Boruto langsung berdiri dan mencengkram jubah yang dikenakan Sasuke. Matanya masih menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Ia benar-benar marah dengan perkataan Sasuke. Jika bukan gurunya sendiri, Sasuke pasti sudah dihajar oleh Boruto.

"AYAHKU TIDAK MATI _SENSEI_. DIA MASIH HIDUP!" bentak Boruto pada Sasuke.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Boruto pada Sasuke, membuat Sakura semakin sedih. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat. Sarada dan Mitsuki pun tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan perbuatan tidak sopan Boruto. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke hanya diam, ketika diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh Boruto.

Boruto melepas tarikannya pada jubah Sasuke. Lalu menghampiri Naruto dan beralih menarik jubah _Hokage_ yang dikenakan Naruto disaat terakhirnya.

" _Tou-san_ bangun. Katakan sesuatu. Katakan kau masih hidup. Katakan pada _sensei_ kalau kau masih hidup. KATAKAN _TOU-SAN_ , JANGAN BERCANDA DISAAT SEPERTI INI!" pinta Boruto dengan suara yang kencang.

Namun Naruto tetap bergeming. Tubuhnya sudah dingin dan wajahnya lebih pucat dari raut bulan. Boruto melepaskan tangannya dari jubah _Hokage_ Naruto. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas dada Naruto.

"Bangun _Tou-san_ kumohon...jangan tinggalkan aku...bangunlah...masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu...aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu...bangun...bangun..." pinta Boruto lagi, sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto.

Sayangnya tak berhasil. Naruto telah tiada. Dibangunkan sekeras apapun tak akan membuat Naruto terbangun lagi.

Awan yang bergerak perlahan kini berkumpul menjadi satu. Membuat sebuah awan yang besar dan menutupi langit biru. Awan itu saling bergesekan sehingga menimbulkan petir. Setelah petir, timbul angin yang kencang. Lalu disusul turunnya hujan.

Hujan yang awalnya hanya rintik-rintik, kini mulai deras. Membasahi Sasuke, Sasuke, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki dan Naruto. Sekujur tubuh mereka basah. Air mata yang mengalir di wajah Sakura dan Sarada pun terhapus oleh hujan. Sepertinya langit ikut menangis karena kepergian Naruto. Turunnya hujan adalah tandanya.

Semua terdiam, termasuk Boruto. Ia sudah berhenti mengguncang-guncang Naruto. Kini ia hanya bisa terkulai lemah di atas tubuh Boruto. _Saphire_ miliknya yang biasa bersinar, kini kosong. Ia terlihat sama dengan Naruto. Sudah mati. Bedanya Naruto sudah tak bernafas lagi. Sementara Boruto masih bisa, hanya saja hatinya sudah kosong, karena kepergian ayahnya, dan itu sama saja Boruto telah mati...

" **Sakura, apakah seekor** _ **biiju**_ **bisa mentransfer nyawanya untuk manusia?"** tanya Kyuubi yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja melihat kesedihan dimata para _Shinobi_ itu. Biiju itu terlihat duduk di belakang Sarada dan Mitsuki. Matanya sayu. Ekornya pun kuyu.

Semua mata menatap ke arah rubah raksasa berekor sembilan, pengecualian Boruto yang masih kosong. Telinganya seolah tuli karena sedih yang begitu mendalam. Sehingga ia tak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

" **Aku ingin memberikan nyawaku pada Naruto,"** jawab Kyuubi tak ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

Semua mata terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi. Mereka tak menyangka Kyuubi yang dulunya menghancurkan Konoha, sekarang sudah seperti manusia yang mengorbankan nyawa, demi orang yang disayangi. Naruto memang hebat, ia berhasil membuat _Biiju_ menyayangi dirinya sampai seperti itu.

"Tapi apakah bisa? Tidak...waktu Nenek Chiyo dengan Gaara juga agak mustahil. Tapi akhirnya Gaara hidup kembali. Baiklah Kyuubi aku akan membantumu. Aku harap ini berhasil," ujar Sakura setuju dengan penawaran Kyuubi. Ia terlihat senang masih ada secercah harapan. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, Mitsuki dan Sarada. Meskipun mereka juga tidak tahu apakah bisa _Biiju_ memberikan nyawanya pada manusia. Yah, kita tak akan tahu jika belum dicoba. Hanya bisa berharap percobaan ini akan berhasil.

"Boruto, bisa kau minggir sebentar. Aku akan berusaha untuk membangunkan Naruto lagi. Kuharap kali ini berhasil," bujuk Sakura pada Boruto supaya menyingkir dan mereka bisa melakukan transfer nyawa ini. Mata kosong Boruto perlahan mulai bersinar. Ia pun bangun dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Benarkan _Baa-san_? _Tou-san_ akan bangun kembali?" tanya Boruto tak percaya. Tapi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat berharap sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi akan aku usahakan." Bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan Boruto. Tapi ia harap usaha Sakura berhasil. Ia pun menyingkir ke belakang Sasuke.

Kini tangan besar Kyuubi ditaruh di atas tubuh Naruto. Di atas tangan Kyuubi, Sakura menaruh tangannya. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata. Sambil berharap transfer nyawa ini selesai. Walaupun mustahil melakukan ini. Karena tidak masuk diakal. Tapi mereka tetap melakukannya. Mereka tak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Membuat mereka akan melakukan apapun, untuk menghidupkan Naruto kembali.

Perlahan jiwa Kyuubi keluar dari tubuhnya. Jiwa itu seperti asap putih. Jiwa itu mengalir ke tangan Kyuubi yang sedang diletakkan di atas tubuh Naruto. Lalu jiwanya keluar melalui telapak tangan Kyuubi dan menembus jantung Naruto.

Jiwa itu terus keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

" **Kalian semua tolong katakan ini pada Naruto,"** pinta Kyuubi. Entah mengapa ketika jiwanya keluar, tubuhnya semakin transparan.

" **Jangan menangis. Aku selalu ada dalam hatinya. Aku melakukan ini demi dirinya. Aku tahu semua orang sangat menyayanginya. Jika ia mati, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib shinobi di Konoha. Tidak...bukan hanya Konoha saja, para shinobi di seluruh dunia akan kehilangan pahlawan kesayangan mereka. Jadi biarkan aku berkorban. Lagipula... kalau aku mati. Tak akan ada yang sedih. Satu lagi aku melakukan semua ini bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk diriku sendiri. Karena aku juga, salah satu yang akan merasakan kehilangan, jika ia tiada. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Hagoromo. Aku tidak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi. Jadi kali ini biarkan aku yang pergi..."**

Setelah berkata begitu, tubuh Kyuubi pun hilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah asap putih saja. Bersamaan dengan itu Jantung Naruto kembali berdetak. Nafasnya sudah mulai normal. Wajah pucatnya berubah kembali menjadi warna aslinya, tan kecokelatan.

Tak hanya itu tubuhnya mengecil. Tapi tidak sampai sekecil kurcaci. Tubuhnya menyusut seukuran Sakura. Dadanya yang rata, membesar, sebesar wanita dewasa. Rambut cepaknya memanjang sampai ke pinggang.

Sakura yang awalnya senang karena detak jantung Naruto kembali berdetak, setelah memeriksa dengan kedua tangannya, terlihat terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto yang drastis, ketika hidup kembali. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, Boruto, Mitsuki dan Sarada yang shock melihat perubahan penampilan Naruto.

Kemudian perlahan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Memperlihatkan irish _saphire_ yang indah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangan yang awalnya buram kini menjadi terang. Ia sudah sadar sekarang dan menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Boruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada dan Mitsuki. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku dan kalian bisa di dalam hutan?" tanya Naruto sambil perlahan bangkit dan duduk dengan kaki yang diluruskan. Boruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada dan Mitsuki tidak menjawab. Mereka masih shock dengan penampilan Naruto yang berubah total. Tepatnya berubah gender menjadi... perempuan...

"Hei! Kenapa kalian diam saja? Jawab!" tanya Naruto tambah bingung karena anak dan temannya hanya diam saja.

"Naruto apa kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi?" tanya balik Sasuke yang tersadar duluan dari keterkejutannya. Kening Naruto berkerut. Tangannya memijat kening. Lalu menatap anak dan temannya satu persatu.

"Sebentar... ah yah aku ingat. Aku diculik oleh orang-orang yang mirip Madara, Obito dan Aku. Lalu aku berhasil melepaskan diri dan bertarung dengan mereka. Awalnya mereka kalah, tapi orang yang mirip Madara punya _genjutsu_ yang tidak bisa dilepaskan. Lalu setelah itu aku termakan _genjutsu_ nya dan tidak ingat lagi," terang Naruto. Kening Sasuke berkerut mendengarnya.

" _Genjutsu_? Jangan bercanda Naruto. Kau harusnya bisa lepas dari _genjutsu_. Dan lagi orang yang mirip kau, Madara dan Obito? Apa maksudmu? Madara dan Obito sudah mati. Lalu yang mirip denganmu? apa kau punya kembaran?" tanya Sasuke beruntun. Pikirannya merasa semua ini tak masuk diakal.

"Aku serius Sasuke. Semua ini memang agak aneh. Aku diserang dengan _genjutsu_ yang tidak bisa kuatasi. Selain itu mereka mirip dengan Madara, Obito dan Aku. Aku juga tidak punya kembaran," terang Naruto.

"Aneh sekali. Tapi kalau orang yang menyerangmu mirip Madara dan Obito, maka aku tak akan heran jika segel Kyuubi dalam dirimu lepas. Lalu Kyuubi keluar dari tubuhmu dan akhirnya kau mati." Kini mata Naruto yang terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya mengatakan ia terkejut dan bingung secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kyuubi sudah keluar dari tubuhku? Aku sudah mati? Lalu kenapa aku hidup kembali?" kini Naruto yang bingung dan bertanya beruntut.

Sasuke pun segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Mulai dari dirinya serta Sakura, Boruto, Mitsuki dan Sarada yang melakukan misi penyelamatan untuk menolong Naruto. Mereka berhasil menemukan Naruto di dalam hutan _Amegakure_. Sayangnya mereka terlambat. Naruto telah tiada, dengan Kyuubi yang berwajah sedih duduk di samping mayat _Nanadaime_.

Sakura berusaha menolong, tapi tak berhasil. Sampai akhirnya Kyuubi mengorbankan nyawanya. Tak lupa Sasuke menyampaikan pesan Kyuubi untuknya.

Mendengar cerita Sasuke, Naruto tak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Semua informasi yang didapatkannya begitu banyak, setelah ia bangun dari kematian. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut perlahan karena menampung informasi begitu banyak.

Kemudian ia memegangi dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Ia merasa hatinya seperti tertusuk pisau. Nafasnya mulai kembali tak beraturan. Diikuti dengan tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir dan jatuh ke tanah yang masih basah karena hujan. Ia menutup matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Namun suaranya tak keluar.

Keluarganya yang selalu ada dalam dirinya. Menemaninya di saat ia senang, sedih dan susah. Selalu ada meskipun ia dibenci seluruh warga Konoha. Kini sudah tiada.

"Kau salah Sasuke...Kyuubi juga salah...bagaimana mungkin tak ada yang sedih, saat ia mengorbankan nyawanya untukku... tentu saja ada... kalau tidak ada, mana mungkin rasanya sakit sekali ketika ia tiada..." ungkap Naruto yang akhirnya bisa bersuara dan masih mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia terus menangis. Sampai hujan berhenti dan langit kembali cerah.

Setelah selesai menangis, ia mengajak semuanya pulang. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat keluarganya mati. Rasanya menyesakan berada di tempat dimana keluargamu tiada.

Namun sebelum pergi, Mitsuki yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tapi... kenapa Nanadaime harus berubah jadi perempuan? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Mitsuki yang sejak tadi ingin bertanya seperti itu. Tapi ia tak enak dengan kondisi yang suram ini. Ia menunggu sampai Naruto berhenti menangis. Setelah Naruto mengajak mereka pulang dan berhenti menangis, buru-buru Mitsuki bertanya. Rasa penasarannya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mitsuki membuat kening Naruto mengernyit. Ia pun langsung melihat tubuhnya. Ada gundukan aneh bertengger di dadanya. Ia juga melihat rambutnya yang menjuntai panjang sepinggang. Kemudian ia beralih menatap satu persatu mulai dari Mitsuki, Boruto, Sarada, Sasuke terakhir Sakura. Lalu kemudian hujan keringat mengalir di tubuhnya.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Naruto yang baru menyadari perubahan tubuhnya.

 *****yuzuru nao*****

Di suatu tempat di dalam sebuah gubuk dari bambu. Seorang pemuda yang mirip Naruto memandangi temannya yang tergolek tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda yang tergolek itu sangat mirip dengan Obito. Bedanya muka orang itu tidak rusak. Kalau Obito mukanya rusak karena kejatuhan bebatuan sewaktu menolong Kakashi.

Mata saphire pemuda yang mirip Naruto itu terlihat sedih, memandangi temannya yang terluka parah. Berbaring lemah dengan wajah dan dipenuhi balutan perban.

Lalu kemudian ia memandangi seorang pria yang mirip Madara yang sedang makan dengan sebelah kaki naik ke atas kursi. Ia makan dengan sendok. Agak sulit makan dengan sumpit dengan tangan kiri. Karena tangan kanannya terlihat buntung.

"Tangan kananmu tidak bisa diperbaiki?" tanya pemuda yang mirip Naruto. Pria yang mirip Madara tidak segera menjawab. Ia menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelah selesai, ia minum segelas air putih yang telah tersedia. Mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan jubahnya. Kemudian barulah ia menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda yang mirip Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, kemampuan penyembuhan _Kyūketsuki_ , tidak bisa menyembuhkan lenganku. Aku tidak menyangka _rasengan_ miliknya bisa membuat tanganku putus. Padahal _rasengan_ milikmu bisa kuatasi. Dia berada di level yang berbeda. Jika aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan dari _Kyūketsuki_. Mungkin aku sudah senasib dengannya. Atau malah akan mati. Begitu pula dengan dirimu," jawab pria yang mirip dengan Madara, sambil melirik ke arah pemuda yang terbarik di atas ranjang dari kayu. Wajahnya juga terlihat mencemaskan pemuda yang mirip Obito itu.

"Dia juga pasti mati jika tidak ada darah _Kyūketsuki_. Tapi karena lukanya sangat parah, ia belum bangun-bangun," tambah pemuda yang mirip Naruto.

"Untuk melawan pengguna _cakhra_ memang harus menggunakan makhluk dari dimensi lain. Berkat Obito yang telah menyempurnakan _saringan-_ nya. Kita bisa masuk ke dalam dimensi berisi makhluk-makhluk _non-human_. Setelah berlatih di sana dan mendapatkan kemampuan _Kyūketsuki_ , kita berhasil menghancurkan dunia kita. Lalu pergi ke dunia ini. Tapi ternyata ada orang yang bisa menyeimbangi kemampuan kita. Sehingga aku harus kehilangan tangan kananku, kau juga kehilangan kaki kirimu, sementara Obito belum bangun-bangun. Untunglah ia sudah mati, setelah kita mengeluarkan _Biiju_ dalam dirinya. Ditambah orang itu sangat mirip denganmu."

" _Rasengan_ hitam memang tidak biasa. Kecepatan regenasi kita dikalahkan oleh _rasengan_ hitam itu," ungkap pemuda yang mirip Naruto.

"Menma, kau dulu pernah dikalahkan olehnya kan? Makanya orang yang pertama kali kita bunuh adalah dia dimensi ini," tanya pria yang mirip Madara tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku ingin balas dendam padanya. Meminta kalian untuk membunuhnya dan menjadikan percobaan untuk menggunakan kemampuan _Kyūketsuki_ di dimensi ini. Aku senang dia sudah mati. Tapi tetap saja kita juga babak belur melawannya," jawab pemuda yang mirip Naruto dan dipanggil Menma.

"Lalu apa rencana kita setelah ini Madara?" tanya Menma kemudian.

"Untuk sementara kita disini dulu. Sambil menunggu Obito sadar. Setelah itu, baru kita hancurkan dimensi ini. Sesuai dengan rencana, menghancurkan semua dimensi dan menjadikannya satu," jawab pria yang mirip Madara yang ternyata bernama sama, dengan seringgai di wajah. Membuat Menma turut menyeringgai melihat wajah Madara.

 *****Yuzuru Nao*****

Sebuah lubang hitam di suatu tempat lainnya terbuka. Lalu keluarlah seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke, sedang menggendong pria yang mirip Minato, serta seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Hinata, sedang menggendong wanita yang mirip Kushina.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di dunia pemuda yang mirip Menma dan gadis yang mirip Sakura," ungkap gadis yang mirip Hinata. Pemuda yang mirip Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandangi tempat yang mirip hutan. Baginya hutan ini mirip dengan hutan Konoha di dunianya.

"Lalu kita harus kemana dulu? Langsung ke tempat pemuda yang mirip Menma atau cari penginapan dulu?" tanya gadis yang mirip dengan Hinata kemudian.

"Tentu saja kita mencari wanita dulu. Dunia kita sudah hancur, wanita juga sudah tidak ada, jadi sudah harusnya kita mencarinya disini," jawab pemuda yang mirip Sasuke dan langsung terkena tendangan di tulang keringnya oleh gadis yang mirip Hinata. Pemuda yang mirip Sasuke langsung jatuh, namun untungnya lutut langsung menompa tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang menggendong Minato- _san_. Kalu dia terjatuh bagaimana?" tanya pemuda yang mirip Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat marah karena perlakuan gadis yang mirip Hinata.

"Diam! sekarang kita ke penginapan dulu. Dan jangan protes. Biar aku yang memimpin. Kau yang memimpin hanya akan membuat dunia menjadi hancur sama seperti dunia kita!" jawab gadis yang mirip Hinata dengan nada pedas. Pemuda yang mirip Sasuke ini hanya diam. Tak ingin membalas, karena berurusan dengan gadis galak di depannya hanya akan cari mati saja.

Mereka pun segera pergi dari tempat ini untuk mencari penginapan.

 *****TBC*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Genderbend, Female Naruto, Typo, RTNObito, RTNMadara, RTNNaruto/Menma, RTNSasuke, RTNHinata, I sekai**

" **Bold" nonhuman, biiju**

 **A/n:**

 _ **Kyūketsuki : Vampire**_

 **Boruto, Mitsuki dan Sarada (15 thn)**

 *****mulai*****

Kaki jenjang Naruto gemetar. Rasanya ingin jatuh. Tapi tubuh masih berusaha untuk bertahan. Meskipun cobaan datang bertubi-tubi. Mulai dari kematian Kyuubi, sampai dirinya berubah menjadi perempuan.

Jujur saja ia masih belum percaya dengan kematian Kyuubi. Ia masih berharap ini semua adalah mimpi. Naruto mencubit tangan kirinya. Rasa sakit pun menyerang. Ia tidak bermimpi. Kyuubi hilang dan ia menjadi perempuan, sekarang bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghadapi ini semua.

Tangan yang agak besar menggenggam jemarinya yang kecil. Genggaman yang tidak kuat tapi juga tidak lemah. Ia menoleh ke sisi kiri. Dimana seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Ternyata Boruto.

Ia tak menyangka tangan anak itu lebih besar dari tangannya. Padahal sebelum menjadi perempuan, tangan Boruto tidak sebesar ini. Meskipun umur Boruto sudah menginjak angka lima belas, tangan anak kebanggaannya tidak sebesar itu.

Apa karena dirinya berubah menjadi perempuan?

Tak disangka perbedaan antara wanita dengan pria dewasa sejauh ini. Ia jadi ingat saat Hinata – _istrinya-_ berdiri berhadapan dengan Boruto di depan cermin, anak itu terlihat hampir menyamai tinggi Hinata. Kira-kira sudah setinggi mulut Hinata.

Sepertinya pertumbuhan anak laki-laki lebih cepat ketimbang anak perempuan. Himawari yang notabene anak perempuannya saja, masih setinggi perut Hinata.

Tak perlu jauh-jauh membandingkan Hinata dan Boruto. Karena ketika ia melihat ke samping, Boruto sudah setinggi dagunya. Padahal ketika menjadi laki-laki Boruto masih setinggi dadanya. Entah kenapa miris sekali hidupnya.

"Apa _Tou-san_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Boruto dengan wajah khawatir.

Naruto tersentak. Refleks ia mengusap rambut pirang Boruto, yang warnanya sama dengan dirinya. Rambut Boruto terasa halus di tangannya. Ia terus mengusap-usap rambut Boruto. Anak itu terpejam. Terlihat menyukai perlakukan Naruto.

Ia sadar telah membuat Boruto khawatir. Jujur ia tidak menyukainya. Ia lebih menyukai wajah marah dan tatapan tajam Boruto terhadapnya. Ketimbang tatapan sendu dan wajah khawatir yang kini ditunjukan Boruto terhadapnya. Naruto tersenyum mencoba menghibur anaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Boruto, aku hanya terkejut saja. Semua ini terlalu mendadak untukku," jawab Naruto.

Boruto tertunduk mendengarnya. Membuat kening Naruto berkerut melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku _Tou-san_. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Kyuubi. Aku tahu _Tou-san_ pasti sangat terpukul. Aku minta maaf."

Boruto masih tertunduk. Kening Naruto semakin berkerut.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Boruto.

"Karena aku lemah. Aku tidak bisa melindungi _Tou-san_. Gara-gara aku, _Tou-san_ mati dan Kyuubi mengorbankan dirinya demi menghidupkan _Tou-san_ ," jawab Boruto.

Kening Naruto sudah menghilang. Tangannya sudah berhenti mengelus rambut Boruto. Kini berganti mengepalkan kedua tangan disisi tubuhnya.

Ia sudah mengerti maksud anaknya. Namun sekarang raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Karena yang harus minta maaf adalah dirinya. Ia yang lemah.

Andai ia bisa mengalahkan musuh.

Andai ia tidak mati.

Ia tak akan mengalami semua ini.

Sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari tangan Boruto, mendarat di kepala pirang anak itu. Tangan itu pucat dan membuat Boruto sontak menoleh ke belakang. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Ia yang tadinya menatap ke arah anaknya, kini menengadahkan kepalanya. Untuk melihat siapa yang telah menepuk kepala Boruto.

Orang itu adalah Sasuke. Dalam pikiran Naruto, Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya, sangatlah besar. Padahal dulu ia dan Sasuke tingginya sama. Tapi sekarang ia harus mendongak, untuk melihat Sasuke. Aneh rasanya, dengan semua perbedaan ini.

"Bukan saatnya untuk meminta maaf ataupun bersedih. Jika kau merasa bersalah, maka yang perlu kau lakukan adalah bertambah kuat. Supaya bisa melindungi ayahmu. Lagipula kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai, musuh yang mengalahkan Naruto masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Kita tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Apakah sama seperti _Akatsuki_ ataukah Kaguya atau Orochimaru. Kita tidak tahu untuk apa mereka melakukan semua ini," ungkap Sasuke.

Kepalan tangan Naruto melemah. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar.

Bukan saatnya bersedih ria.

Bukan saatnya meratapi nasib.

Karena orang yang menyerangnya, masih berkeliaran di luar sana.

"Kau benar Sasuke, kita tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka, melakukan semua ini. Apalagi mereka berbeda dengan _Akatsuki_ , Madara, Kaguya ataupun Orochimaru," balas Naruto. Sebelas alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Hanya saja ada banyak keanehan. Pertama diserang berapa kalipun, luka mereka cepat menutup. Mereka punya kemampuan regenerasi yang melebihi Kyuubi. Sampai aku mengira, mereka ini seperti Hidan yang tidak bisa mati, atau Kakuzu yang punya banyak jantung. Tapi ternyata bukan, saat aku memakai _rasengan_ hitam, mereka tidak bisa beregenerasi. _"_

Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Sasuke dan Boruto diam mendengarkan. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, Sarada dan Mitsuki yang memang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Namun sayangnya orang yang mirip Madara mengeluarkan suatu aura yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Itu bukan _chakra_. Aku tidak tahu. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi lagi," jelas Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya mengenai pertarungan dengan orang-orang misterius.

"Aku tidak mengerti Naruto, mereka memiliki kemampuan regenarasi cepat. Makanya kau menggunakan _rasengan_ hitam. Tapi kemudian kau bilang kau dikalahkan oleh orang yang bisa mengeluarkan aura yang bukan _cakhra_ , yang membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak. Padahal sebelumnya kau bilang kau terkena _genjutsu_?" tanya Sakura yang mulai buka suara, dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Naruto yang tadinya menghadap ke arah Boruto dan Sasuke, kini memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Sakura.

"Itu benar. Jadi sebenarnya saat aura itu keluar, aku seperti berada dalam tempat yang dikelilingi api, dengan lantai berupa genangan air. Lalu dari belakang orang yang mirip Madara, keluar makhluk berjubah hitam, berwajah pucat, bermata merah, memiliki taring dan tingginya sekitar lima meter. Makhluk itulah yang membuatku kehilangan kesadaran. Rasanya seperti terkena _genjutsu_ , aku... aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..." jawab Naruto.

"Apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Sarada yang ikutan buka suara, dengan kening berkerut.

Reaksi yang sama diperlihatkan Sasuke, Boruto dan Sakura. Mereka berempat memasang wajah kebingungan. Beda dengan Mitsuki, ia mengusap-usap dagunya. Wajahnya seakan mengetahui sesuatu.

" _Kyuketsuki_ ," guman Mitsuki. Membuat semua yang masih berdiri di dalam hutan _Amegakure_ , menatap ke arah Mitsuki. Merasa ditatap, Mitsuki yang tadinya melihat ke bawah jadi memandangi sekelilingnya.

Di samping kanan Mitsuki berdiri Sarada dan Sakura. Di depannya berdiri Sasuke, Boruto dan Naruto. Ia terlihat ragu menjelaskan gumamannya. Namun melihat wajah-wajah yang dipenuhi raut penasaran, akhirnya Mitsuki menjelaskan maksudnya.

" _Otou-san_ , ehm maksudku Orochimaru saat ini sedang meneliti dunia lain. _Otou-san_ tertarik dengan kemampuan pindah dimensinya Sasuke- _ojisan_. Saat meneliti hal itu _Otou-san_ menemukan bahwa ada dunia lain, selain dunia ini. _Otou-san_ juga mengatakan mengenai _Kyuketsuki,_ yang merupakan penghuni dunia lain. Dia bilang, _Kyuketsuki_ adalah makhluk abadi, makanannya adalah darah manusia. Ia sangat tinggi seperti raksasa, berjubah hitam, berwajah pucat, bermata merah dan memiliki taring. Ciri yang sama dengan, yang dikatakan _Nanadaime_. Ehm... yah... seharusnya aku dilarang mengatakan hal ini, karena baru tahap penelitian," jelas Mitsuki.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke, Sarada, Sakura dan Boruto tambah kebingungan. Minus Naruto yang sebelah alisnya naik ke atas. Wajahnya mengatakan seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Darimana Orochimaru mendapatkan informasi semacam itu?" tanya Naruto seraya menepuk kedua pundak Mitsuki. Membuat anak itu tersentak kaget.

"O... _Otou-san_ mencarinya di reruntuhan klan Namikaze," jawab Mitsuki agak gagap, karena wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengannya.

Wajah Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi perempuan, terlihat manis saat dilihat dari dekat. Itulah sebabnya Mitsuki jadi salah tingkah. Apalagi melihat baju kebesaran Naruto, karena tubuhnya mengecil. Baju itu jadi longgar dan Mitsuki jadi melihat 'sesuatu' di dalam baju itu. Tanpa sadar Mitsuki menelan ludah.

Ah, anak ini sedang dalam hormon masa pertumbuhan.

"Begitu yah... pantas saja," ungkap Naruto seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di pundak Mitsuki.

Wajah anak berambut _baby blue_ itu, terlihat lega sekaligus kecewa ketika Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau ingat, aku sedang mencari tahu informasi mengenai sejarah klan ayah dan ibuku. Aku juga menemukan relief di reruntuhan klan Namikaze. Aku rasa Orochimaru juga menemukannya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa isi relief itu. Dan kurasa Orochimaru mengetahui arti dari relief itu. Kita harus menemui Orochimaru," jawab Naruto seraya mengeratkan jubah _Hokage_ -nya. Hingga baju oranye yang dipakainya tidak terlihat. Karena ia sadar, tadi bagian dalam tubuhnya terlihat Mitsuki, saat ia membungkuk sedikit dan menepuk pundak anak itu.

Ia sempat melihat mata menelanjangi Mitsuki. Tapi ia tidak bisa marah. Sebab Mitsuki hanya anak yang baru beranjak remaja dan hormonnya sedang tinggi. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu. Makanya ia menggenggam erat jubahnya, seakan-akan jubah itu akan pergi, jika tidak rapatkan dengan sangat erat.

"Aku setuju, kita harus segera ke tempat Orochimaru," balas Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku mengerti, kita harus secepatnya mengejar orang-orang misterius itu. Tapi kita harus pulang ke Konoha dulu, Hinata dan Himawari sangat mencemaskanmu Naruto," ujar Sakura mencegah kepergian mereka ke tempat Orochimaru.

Sakura benar, mereka harus melaporkan kejadian ini. Juga kepada negara lain, bahwa orang-orang misterius yang mirip Madara dan Obito telah membuat Kyuubi mati, karena menyelamatkan Naruto. Hal ini juga sebagai bentuk pencegahan, jika orang-orang itu datang menyerang.

Mereka pun akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan ke arah Konoha. Tapi entah kenapa wajah Naruto terlihat cemas. Hatinya gelisah memikirkan Hinata yang tidak akan menerima dirinya dengan kondisi yang telah berubah ini.

Boruto yang melihat kegelisahan ayahnya, langsung memegang tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat. Matanya mengatakan, ia ada disisi ayahnya. Naruto yang melihat genggaman tangan itu menjadi lega. Kegelisahannya perlahan menghilang. Ia tidak sendiri. Ada anaknya. Jika sang anak menerima kondisinya, maka Naruto yakin Hinata dan Himawari juga demikian.

 *****Mirror*****

Agak sulit memakai jubah yang panjangnya sampai betis dan berlengan panjang, saat sebelah tangan buntung. Tapi pada akhirnya Madara berhasil melakukannya. Tak lupa ia memakai tudung dan topeng putih.

Menma yang sedang tertidur di atas kursi kayu jadi terbangun, saat Madara mengambil pedang bersarung hitam yang disandarkan pada dinding dari anyaman bambu, yang diletakan di samping Menma.

Menma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, karena pandangannya masih buram. Setelah jelas, ia melihat sosok Madara yang telah rapi dengan jubah hitam dan topeng putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Kening Menma sontak berkerut heran.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Madara yang hendak ke pintu gubuk, tempat mereka tinggal sementara, berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, menghadap ke Menma.

"Berburu, _Kyuketsuki_ lapar. Kau tetap disini jaga Obito," jawab Madara.

"Tanganmu bagaimana?"

"Tak masalah masih ada tangan lainnya. Lagipula kalau kita tidak memberi makan _Kyuketsuki_ , kitalah yang akan dilahapnya."

Menma mengangguk mengerti. Membiarkan Madara pergi dengan sebelah tangan yang tiada. Setelah kepergian Madara, Menma melanjutkan tidurnya.

 *****Mirror*****

Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Gadis berambut indigo itu benar-benar bingung, saat hendak mencari penginapan, mereka malah bertemu _Anbu_. Gadis itu tak menyangka, _Anbu_ di dunia ini sangat cepat dan siaga. Sampai-sampai, dihutan _Konoha_ mereka ada.

"Hinata- _sama_ , Sasuke- _sama_ , apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat ini? Sasuke- _sama_ bukankah anda sedang mencari _Nanadaime_? Hinata- _sama_ bukankah anda harusnya berada di kediaman Hyuuga? Lalu yang digendong kalian itu siapa? Rasanya mirip _Yondaime_ dan istrinya?" tanya Anbu bertopeng _saru_ beruntun.

Gadis berambut indigo menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_. Pemuda berambut _raven_ mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga sama-sama tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Gadis berambut indigo panjang dan dikuncir ekor kuda itu, menimang-nimang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Akhirnya setelah berpikir selama beberapa menit, gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda itu pun buka suara.

"Aku bukan Hinata yang kalian kenal, Sasuke yang ini, juga bukan Sasuke yang kalian kenal. Nama kami memang sama, bentuk fisik kami juga, tapi kami berbeda. Kami berasal dari dunia lain. Kami datang kesini untuk meminta pertolongan. Bisakah kalian mengantarkan kami, pada pimpinan kalian?" ungkap gadis berkuncir kuda jujur.

Ia dan pemuda berambut _raven_ tak punya alasan untuk berbohong. Kenyataannya, mereka datang ke dunia ini, untuk meminta pertolongan. Lelaki berambut seperti bokong bebek itu, juga tak merasa keberatan, dengan kejujuran gadis berkuncir kuda.

 _Anbu_ bertopeng _saru_ , saling bertatapan dengan _Anbu_ bertopeng kelinci dan _neko_. Mereka tampaknya bingung dengan jawaban pasangan yang mirip Hinata dan Sasuke. Para _Anbu_ itu pun, mengamati mereka dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Mulai dari gadis yang mirip Hinata. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung, dikuncir kuda dan tidak memiliki poni. Pakaiannya terlihat seksi. Tanpa lengan dan perutnya terlihat, seperti baju Ino waktu remaja. Tapi gadis ini memakai celana panjang dan sepatu _boot_. Kesannya terlihat tomboy dan liar. Berbeda dengan Hinata, istri _Nanadaime_ yang berambut pendek sebahu dengan pakaian feminim.

Lalu yang mirip Sasuke, rambut melawan gravitasi seperti Sasuke masa remaja. Tidak panjang dan tidak memiliki poni yang menutupi mata, karena ada _rinengan_. Kedua mata pemuda ini sama seperti waktu Sasuke remaja, onyx dan tanpa _rinengan_.

Ia juga tidak memakai jubah hitam. Tapi memakai kemeja biru lengan pendek. Kaus putih lengan panjang di bagian dalamnya. Wajah mirip tapi penampilan berbeda.

Aneh sekali, seperti kembaran. Apalagi mereka bilang dari dunia lain? Apa maksudnya itu.

"Aku mohon pada kalian, bawa kami ke tempat pimpinan kalian. Kami benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan kalian," pinta gadis yang mirip Hinata.

Ketiga _Anbu_ itu berembuk. Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang dan membuat pemuda yang mirip Sasuke itu menguap, akhirnya diputuskan mereka akan dibawa kantor _Nanadaime_. Secercah cahaya harapan pun menghampiri gadis yang mirip Hinata dan pemuda yang mirip Sasuke.

Mereka pun segera ke kantor _Nanadaime_ dengan diantarkan para _Anbu Konoha_.

 *****TBC*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Genderbend, Female Naruto, Typo, RTNObito, RTNMadara, RTNNaruto/Menma, RTNSasuke, RTNHinata, I sekai**

" **Bold" nonhuman, biiju**

 **A/n:**

 _ **Kyūketsuki : Vampire**_

 **Boruto, Mitsuki dan Sarada (15 thn)**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (35 thn)**

 *****mulai*****

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk keluar dari hutan Amegakure. Terlihat sebuah kota yang damai di depan mata. Perumahan yang diselingi pohon-pohon yang besar. Di belakangnya terbentang sawah dan waduk. Di sekelilingnya saluran air irigasi yang menambah warna kota itu.

Takjub itulah yang dirasakan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki, saat melihat kota di Amegakure.

Setelah perang selesai, negeri ini mengalami banyak perubahan. Dulu sering hujan dan selalu terlibat perang, karena lokasinya yang terapit oleh negara-negara yang sedang berperang. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berakhir.

Penduduk di negeri ini berbondong-bondong membangun kembali Amegakure. Mereka membuat _jutsu_ penghalang yang menutupi seluruh negeri dari hujan. Setiap seminggu sekali penghalang itu dibuka, agar hujan bisa tetap membasahi kota.

Akibatnya mereka bisa membuat sawah dan ladang. Mereka tak perlu takut kekurangan air, karena hujan itu ditampung dalam sebuah waduk. Setelah itu, airnya dialiri ke sawah dan ladang melalui irigasi.

Air hujan juga dibuat untuk konsumsi minum, masak serta mandi untuk warga.

Hujan di negeri Amegakure bukan lagi bencana, melainkan sudah menjadi berkah bagi warganya.

"Kalau Nagato dan Konan masih hidup mereka pasti akan bahagia, melihat negerinya sudah sangat maju. Tidak ada lagi peperangan dan hujan tidak lagi membawa bencana untuk negeri ini," guman Naruto. Mata _saphire_ -nya mengelilingi tiap detil kota itu.

"Siapa itu Nagato dan Konan?" tanya Boruto yang berdiri di samping kanan Naruto, dengan tangan menggenggam erat jemari sang ayah.

"Mereka adalah kakak seperguruanku," jawab Naruto.

"Mereka adalah _Akatsuki_ yang memburu _Nanadaime_ ," jawab Mitsuki juga yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Sakura.

Boruto menoleh ke belakang dimana Mitsuki berada. Keningnya berkerut tak mengerti. Sementara Mitsuki hanya nyengir saja sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol, karena dijitak Sakura.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam Mitsuki- _kun_. Dan Boruto- _kun_ tak perlu mendengarkan kata-kata Mitsuki- _kun_. Karena yang sebenarnya adalah Nagato dan Konan merupakan orang yang berarti bagi ayahmu. Hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui," jelas Sakura yang juga berdiri di belakang Boruto, bersama dengan Sarada. Tepatnya Sarada berdiri di tengah-tengah Mitsuki dan Sakura.

"Nagato dan Konan memang anggota _Akatsuki_ ," ungkap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh ke belakang. Karena pria berambut _raven_ dengan poni yang menutupi _rinnegan_ , berjalan sendirian paling belakang.

"Boruto kau harus tahu, dulu _shinobi_ selalu berperang. Peperangan selalu menimbulkan kematian. Dan kematian menimbulkan balas dendam, serta memunculkan orang-orang seperti _Akatsuki_. Nagato dan Konan bagian dari semua itu," jelas Sasuke.

Bingung, itulah yang dirasakan Boruto saat ini. Namun Naruto langsung menepuk kepalanya. Membuat sedetik matanya terpejam dan terbuka lagi. Melihat mata _saphire_ sang ayah. Senyuman manis didapati Boruto.

"Kau tak perlu bingung Boruto. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Sakura dan Mitsuki memang benar. Nagato dan Konan adalah kakak seperguruanku. Sejujurnya aku memiliki tiga kakak seperguruan. Satu lagi bernama Yahiko. Sayangnya Yahiko mati karena peperangan tanpa sempat aku melihatnya. Itulah sebabnya Nagato dan Konan berubah. Mereka ingin membuat dunia yang damai tanpa peperangan. Hanya saja cara mereka salah. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetaplah kakakku. Lagipula semua manusia itu memiliki hati yang jahat dan baik. Tergantung manusianya mau memilih yang mana, menjadi jahat ataukah baik atau keduanya," terang Naruto.

Boruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia sendiri sudah tak heran jika Naruto berkata seperti itu. Ayahnya memang terlalu baik, sejahat apapun orang pasti akan dimaafkan.

Langit mulai berubah warna. Dari biru ke jingga. Matahari bersiap menuju peraduannya. Keenam orang itu terus berjalan menuju penginapan. Perjalanan ke Konoha masih jauh. Jadi mereka berenca mencari tempat untuk beristirahat dan besok pagi baru melanjutkan perjalanan. Rencananya mereka akan naik balon udara.

Dulu perjalanan dilakukan dengan naik kereta kuda. Sekarang sudah ada balon udara. Teknologi memang sudah canggih, sampai-sampai transportasi udara sudah dibuat.

Saat diperjalanan entah mengapa jadi ramai orang. Sepertinya mereka sedang melewati pasar. Meskipun hari sudah sore, pasar masih tetap ramai. Pasar di Amegakure memang buka sampai jam sembilan malam. Biasanya ramai orang pada pagi dan sore hari. Sementara siangnya sepi. Siang hari lebih banyak ramainya di sawah atau ladang. Sebagaian besar penduduk memang bekerja sebagai petani.

"Naruto mumpung disini bagaimana kalau beli baju dulu?" usul Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Membuat Sarada dan Mitsuki berguman dalam hati menyebutkan kata imut.

"Dasar bodoh, memangnya kau mau pakai baju longgar itu terus? Kau juga tidak pakai celana karena terlalu longgar. Untung saja jubah Hokagemu besar jadi bisa menutupi tubuhmu. Kalau tidak kau hanya akan memakai baju panjangmu itu dan membuat kita menjadi menarik perhatian. Apa kau tidak malu?!" omel Sakura tepat di wajah Naruto.

Pria yang sudah berganti gender menjadi wanita itu hanya nyengir, sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian berdua dengan Sarada saja yang mencari pakaian, biar kami bertiga mencari penginapan dan mencari tiket balon udara. Supaya besok bisa berangkat pagi," saran Sasuke.

Mereka semua setuju dengan usul Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura dan Sarada pun berpisah dengan Mitsuki, Sasuke dan Boruto dipertengahan jalan. Meskipun awalnya Boruto tidak setuju. Sepertinya setelah kejadian yang lalu, membuat Boruto agak protektif dengan Naruto. Sampai enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto. Tapi setelah Naruto membujuknya bahwa Sakura dan Sarada akan melindunginya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Boruto menyetujuinya.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sarada pun mulai mencari toko pakaian yang masih buka. Tak begitu lama mencari, mereka sampai di toko busana wanita. Di bagian depan toko itu terdapat kaca jendela yang bening. Di baliknya dipajang tiga gaun wanita yang sangat indah. Gaun dengan warna berbeda, putih, merah muda dan kuning.

Pintu toko juga tengahnya dari kaca dan ada tulisan buka menempel di baliknya. Seorang wanita yang sudah berkeriput di bawah mata dengan rambut warna cokelat dikuncir kuda, menyambut mereka, saat memasuki toko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya wanita itu. Ia terlihat anggun dan sederhana dengan _cardigan_ warna hitam dan kaus putih kemerahan di bagian dalamnya. Rok panjang warna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga. _Make up_ sederhana, membuatnya kelihatan cantik meskipun sudah muncul keriput.

"Apakah ada baju yang pas dengannya?" tanya balik Sakura seraya menunjuk pada Naruto. Terlihat Naruto menundukan wajahnya. Tangannya masih memegang erat jubah _Hokage_ nya. Ia tak berani memperlihatkan wajah, karena sangat malu dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan langsung menunjukan beberapa pakaian untuk Naruto.

Sementara itu Boruto terus memukul-mukul lantai dengan sepatu sendal warna biru, yang biasa di pakai para _shinobi_. Tangannya dilipat dan wajahnya seperti baju yang masih lecek. Dia masih kesal karena harus berpisah dengan Naruto.

Dan sekarang Ia dan Mitsuki harus menunggu Sasuke, yang sedang memesan kamar, pada seorang pria yang jambang rambutnya sudah memutih. Pria itu memakai _yukata_ warna biru tua. Dia adalah pemilik salah satu penginapan yang ditemui Sasuke, Boruto dan Mitsuki.

"Maaf tuan kamar yang tersedia hanya tinggal dua saja," jawab pria itu.

"Begitu yah, apa bisa muat untuk tiga orang? Atau anda tahu penginapan lain yang masih kosong?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau penginapan lain disini cuma ada tiga, tapi sepertinya sudah penuh. Karena sekarang sedang musim liburan, jadi banyak turis yang berkunjung. Sebenarnya dua kamar kosong disini juga sudah dipesan orang, tapi tidak jadi. Tuan beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Dan kamar-kamar disini juga tergolong besar, bisa muat tiga sampai empat orang," jawab si pria.

"Begitu yah, saya pesan disini saja," ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat itu.

"Baiklah tuan, silahkan isi formnya dulu," pinta si pria sambil menyerahkan form dari kertas putih kepada Sasuke.

Selagi Sasuke sibuk mengurus penginapan. Naruto berkali-kali mengganti pakaian. Sarada dan Sakura biangnya. Mereka langsung protes jika pakaiannya tidak cocok dengan Naruto dan langsung menyuruh si wanita rambut cokelat mencari yang lainnya.

Akhirnya setelah sepuluh kali ganti, Naruto pun mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok dengan dirinya. Sarada dan Sakura juga sudah berhenti mengoceh tentang pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto. Ibu dan anak ini benar-benar bawel ungkap Naruto membatin.

"Nah kalau sekarang kau sangat cocok Naruto, manis dan kharismamu sebagai _Hokage_ tetap kelihatan," puji Sakura.

"Ia manis sekali _Nanadaime_ , aku harap, aku bisa menjadi _Hokage_ semanis _Nanadaime_ ," tambah Sarada.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, dalam hati ia masih malu dengan penampilan ini. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu terbuka. Ia hanya memakai _blouse_ lengan panjang warna oranye muda. Bagian lengan agak megar, seperti buka yang mekar. Bagian bawah juga sama. Ia memakai rok putih _rempel_ di atas lutut. Tak lupa jubah kebesaran _Hokage_ tetap dikenakan, tapi hanya disampirkan dipundak.

Yang membuatnya aneh menurutnya adalah rok yang agak mini. Padahal biasa saja untuk ukuran wanita.

"Err, Sakura kau punya perban dan karet?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada."

Sakura mengambil perban dan karet di dalam tas pinggangnya. Naruto langsung menerimanya dan masuk kembali ke kamar ganti. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan kedua kaki diperban. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai diikat satu dan dikedepankan. Masih terlihat manis namun sudah tertutup, termasuk kaki jenjangnya.

"Nah ayo kita ke tempat Sasuke, Boruto dan Mitsuki, mereka pasti sudah menunggu," ajak Naruto. Sarada dan Sakura mengangguk setuju. Namun sebelum pergi mereka sekalian membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Naruto, karena dia sudah menjadi perempuan dan belum punya baju perempuan, jadi lebih baik sekalian beli saja.

Disisi lain Sasuke sudah selesai mengurus tiket dan penginapan. Tinggal menyusul para perempuan yang belum selesai belanja baju. Memang dasar perempuan. Selalu begitu jika sedang belanja.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Boruto. Anak itu masih berwajah masam. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hei Boruto berhentilah berwajah seperti itu, tuh lihat ayahmu sudah kembali!" ujar Mitsuki seraya menunjuk pada tiga perempuan yang berlari ke arah mereka. Seketika wajah Boruto kembali cerah. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto terlihat canggung diperlakukan seperti oleh Boruto. Karena biasanya Boruto menolak bermanja ria padanya. Boruto bilang laki-laki yang sudah besar, tak perlu lagi bermanja-manja. Itu menjijikan. Tapi sekarang sifat Boruto kembali ketika ia masih balita. Sangat manja.

Namun akhirnya Naruto mulai terbiasa dan balas mengelus-elus punggung anaknya. Setelah itu mereka pun menuju penginapan yang sudah dipesan oleh Sasuke.

Karena kamarnya ada dua, Naruto tidur dengan Boruto dan Mitsuki. Sementara Sasuke tidur dengan keluarganya.

 *****batas*****

Saat para _shinobi_ dari Konoha itu sedang tertidur pulas di penginapan Amegakure, Madara baru saja sampai di kota Amegakure. Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kota itu sudah seperti kota mati di jam itu.

Sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin. Jam sembilan ke atas penduduk sudah tidur. Bangun-bangun jam tiga pagi dan langsung pergi ke sawah dan ladang.

Namun ada juga yang masih berkeliaran. Biasanya yang bekerja di pasar. Orang-orang itu baru selesai menutup toko.

Perempuan berambut cokelat yang merupakan pemilik toko pakaian tempat Naruto membeli baju. Berjalan melewati Madara.

Tapi baru sepuluh langkah wanita itu mendadak pingsan.

Detik berikutnya muncul makhluk besar menghampiri si perempuan. Makhluk itu mengangkat tubuh si perempuan dan menggigit lehernya.

Pipi sang perempuan menjadi cekung. Tanggannya yang agak gemuk menyusut hingga terlihat tulang.

Ternyata tak hanya menggigit leher, makhluk itu juga menghisap darah si perempuan hingga habis. Dan akhirnya perempuan itu di buang begitu saja ke jalanan, dengan tubuh tinggal tulang berbungkus kulit.

 *****batas*****

Malam yang sama dan waktu yang sama, namun lokasi yang berbeda, Shikamaru memijat keningnya pusing.

Semenjak Naruto pergi, ialah yang memegang kendali di kantor _Hokage_. Siang itu mendadak ia kedatangan tamu yang mirip dengan Sasuke, Hinata, Minato dan Kushina.

Orang-orang itu bilang mereka bukan orang yang sama dengan Sasuke, Hinata, Minato dan Kushina. Meskipun begitu nama mereka tetap sama. Yang membedakan hanya sifat dan gaya berpakaian.

Yang membuat Shikamaru pusing bukanlah kemiripan mereka dengan orang yang ia kenal. Tapi cerita mereka, mengenai dunia tempat tinggal mereka yang hancur. Dan hanya mereka yang selamat dari kehancuran itu.

Orang yang menghancurkan dunia mereka bernama Madara, Menma dan Obito. Tak sampai disitu, tujuan mereka adalah menghancurkan semua dunia. Termasuk dunia tempatnya tinggal.

Sulit dipercaya dan sangat tidak masuk diakal. Naruto belum kembali dan muncul masalah lain, sungguh membuat Shikamaru pusing memikirnya.

Sekarang ia cuma bisa berharap Sasuke, Sakura, Boruto, Mitsuki dan Sarada berhasil menemukan Naruto. Supaya ia tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Karena yang bisa dilakukan Shikamaru untuk saat ini, hanyalah memberikan tumpangan tempat tinggal untuk orang-orang yang mirip Hinata, Sasuke, Minato dan Kushina. Serta memberikan pengobatan pada orang yang mirip Minato dan Kushina, yang kini masih tak sadarkan diri.

 *****TBC*****


End file.
